Guan Xiang Cai:Journey To Home
by riseFIREgirl
Summary: Guan Xiang Cai is a girl that was sent to Wei because of war but, she is still confused about her father's choice. This is a story of Guan Yu's daughter. What could happen when she is in Wei and how will she get home? Could be Drama and M.
1. Sent to Wei from war battles

Guan Xiang Cai is someone I created. She's Guan Yu's daughter and Guan Ping's sister. I got her name from Sun Shang Xiang, Xing Cai, and Guan Yu. I chose SSX and XC because I'm good with them(actually only SSX. I just did XC 'cause I felt like it!) And I chose Guan Yu because I felt like it...again. This is a DW5 fic. So this is her story.

* * *

"Father, are you sure it's okay for me to go to Wei?"I asked. 

"Yes my daughter. It is not safe for you to stay here while the wars are held here." he replied.

"But father. Why Wei? Aren't they participating in the battles also?"I said.

"Yes. But the only reason why I'm sending you to Wei is because I have two good friends there. I want you to stay with them. I also want to see you improve in you fighting skills." he said.

"Yes father."

"And also." I looked up at him. "I want you to come back to Shu when your finally 18." That was only five years from now.

"I shall." But there was a tear rolling down my face. Father noticed this.

"What is wrong my daughter?"

"Nothing. I'll just miss you while I'm at Wei."

"I will too Guan Xiang Cai." I looked at him and hugged him.

"But..." I said and he stopped hugging me and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Before I leave, can you teach me how to play Go? I wanted to learn how to play it ever since I was little, but you were always busy."

"Hmm...I think that will most enjoyable indeed."

"Thank you father!" I said.

"Lord Guan Yu, it is time for your daughter to leave." a soldier came up to us and said.

"Already?" father said. Then he looked at me."Guan Xiang Cai, I'm sorry, I can't right now. When you get back, I promise I'll teach it to you."he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"It's alright father." I said. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go." Then, father and I followed the soldier over to my carraige. When we got there, I saw Zhang Fei waiting for Guan Yu.

* * *

"Brother! It's time for your daughter to leave already?" he said. 

"Yes brother..." then Zhang Fei turned to me. "So, where are you going?"

"Wei my lord." I said bowing.

"Wei! You're sending your own daughter to Wei?" Zhang Fei said shocked. I looked at father, he was silent.

"My lady, time is wasting." the soldier said.

"Okay then. Five years from now father, I shall see you again." I bowed and left my father and Zhang Fei waving good bye.

* * *

"Wei!" 

"Brother, please stop asking about Wei."

"Fine then."

"Father!"

"Huh? What? Guan Xiang Cai is still here?"

"No. Guan Ping."

"Father. Where have you been?"

"I've been talking with Zhang Fei."

"Ahh. Zhang Fei." Guan Ping said bowing.

"Guan Ping! Did you say good bye to your sister yet?"

"What sister? I have a sister?" he looked at his father.

"No. Of corse not. You don't have a sister. Zhang Fei is playing with you."

"Okay then. Well father I just wanted to ask you if you will teach me how to play Go." when Guan Yu heard those last words, he thought about Guan Xiang Cai, and looked at his son.

"Fine...we will play Go...together!"

"Thank you father!" then he left.

* * *

"You just lied to your son."

"No I didn't. I will play Go with him. In fact I'll do it now."

"No, not that."He stoped walking."I mean why did you lie to himabout him nothaving a sister? Why didn't you tell him he has a sister?" Zhang Fei asked.

"I'll tell him when it's time to." he said.

"Which is when?"

"You'll see..."

* * *

I hope that you people like it so far and you guys will review my story. 

P.S. I made Zhang Fei and Guan Yu know each other before Liu Bei did. Later on in the story you'll see him.


	2. Feelings, tours and nothing else

Umm... Chapter 2 is up.

* * *

Okay. So I was being sent to Wei...for war. I'm so confused, I wonder why my father is sending me to Wei. 

"My lady, we are here." one of my soldiers said.

"Thank you." I said. I exited the carraige and was greeted by two men. One of them held a pole axe by their side. The other man was dressed in red and blue. "Hmm...I wonder if this guy once served in Wu."

"Welcome to Wei, I am Zhang Liao and this is Xu Haung. We are friends of your father and we are here to take care of you."

"Thank you Lord Zhang Liao and Lord Xu Haung. I am honored to be here."

"We shall show you your room,Lady Guan err...umm...I'm sorry my Lady, your father told me your name but it musted have slipped."

"Guan Xiang Cai. Xiang Cai for short."

"Yes, Lady Guan Xiang Cai. Let me lead you to your room." I think I like this Zhang Liao person. He respects me and he treats me like I'm royalty. But I'm not sure about Xu Haung yet. Later on I'll figure out what he likes...

"Lady Guan, your room."

"Thank you Lord Zhang Liao." I looked around at my room. It was painted purple and the bedding was blue. There was weapons on the wall. There was cranes and birds painted on the wall.Also, there was a huge picture of an pionx on the wall. It was nothing like at home. Then I looked back at Zhang Liao, but Xu Haung was gone.

"Please enjoy your stay."

"I will...Lord Zhang Liao, umm...your armour, it's also red, did you once scirve under Wu?"

"No, I was working under Lu Bu, until Cao Cao came."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you later." And Ileft.

* * *

"Hmm...Guan Yu has showed his daughter good maners. But...his daughter has grown up into a beautiful woman and..." 

"Zhang Liao how is our guest?" A voice said.

"Master! She is fine, she is just walking around the castle." Zhang Liao said while bowing.

"You should introduce me to Guan Yu's daughter." Cao Cao said.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Hmm...I wonder where Xu Haung is. I kept on walking in this hall for a long time. I wonder where it leads?And, where is everyone? I kept on walking until I got outside, thats where everyone was. Then I saw Xu Haung. He was sparring with someone. I walked outside, but thats when everyone starred at me. I felt... 

"Hmm, so you must be Guan Yu's daughter. I am Cao Pi and this is my wife,Zhen Ji, the greatest beuaty on earth. And you are?" He held out his hand.

"I'm Guan Xiang Cai." And I put my hand on his.

"Ahh, Guan Xiang Cai." He said while lifting my hand to his lips. I blushed. Good thing that Zhen Ji left, or else she would have smacked me.

"Umm...Lord Cao Pi, can you give me a tour around here?" Then he nodded. I noticed before we left, Zhen Ji came back. Shewas acting strange and went by some guy that wore an outfit with butterflies on it. I shook my head and turned away.

* * *

"That daughter of Guan Yu is making me angry." Zhen Ji said. 

"Are you jealous because that she is almost as beautiful as you? Butyour beauty is not pure enough to atract Cao Pi anymore?" The butterfly genral said.

"Zhang He! Why do you speak such words!" She said while crossing her arms.

"Zhen Ji..."

"Forget you, I'm going to keep an eye on that girl. She is not going to touch my husband..." She said while walking away.

* * *

"Lord Cao Pi! This place is so beautiful!" I said. 

"Not as beautiful as you." I noticed he was touching my hair. I would never call myself beautiful. Being around him made me feel good inside. I closed my eyes.

"Cao Pi, you know you're married. Why are you with me?"

"..." I saw that he was looking down. He kind of looked like, my father, when I left. I dicided to not let him do this in front of me. So I kind of...umm...kissed him. Then, he kissed me back. It was like no other, I was getting kissed by the ruler's son of Wei! I'm only 13!

"CAO PI!" A shout came from behind. I stopped and turned around to see who it was.

"Oh no..." I said under my breath.

"Zhen Ji! I..." Cao Pi said.

"FORGET IT!" Her voice was filled with anger. I really shouldn't have kissed him in the first place. All what I did was ruin Zhen Ji and Cao Pi's relationship. Then I looked at Cao Pi, who was filled with, sadness, anger, hate, misery, all of the above.

"Cao Pi?"

"Go...I need to think..." So I left him. I went outside to train myself since no one was around. I picked up my cross blades and started doing my thing.

"Do you think that you can face me?" I turned around. It was Xu Haung.

"It's just you! I thought you were Zhen Ji."

"Hmm...so, can I spar with you Lady Guan Xiang?"

"Sure!" So I was fighting against Xu Haung, he was a good fighter. I tried using all of the moves that father taught me, but he avoided and blocked them. Then he let out an attack. I quickly doged it. Then I attacked him with my musou and he did the same. We ended up in a power dead lock.

"My, you are quite the warrior Lady Guan." Xu Haung said.

"Tch...your pretty good too." I replied. I dug my feet in the ground and pushed as hard as I can. I managed to push him down but I also fell. Right on his chest. I blushed and hid my face. Then, I smiled and he returned it. We stayed there for a while. I closed my eyes. I was now thinking of Xu Haung. God, why do I have these strange feelings about some of the men of Wei? First, Zhang Liao, then Cao Pi, now Xu Haung! Whats wrong with me! Then I opened my eyes. I looked at Xu Haung. He was looking up at the sky.

"Xu Haung?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to my room okay?"

"Alright." Then I left him. When I got to my room, Zhang Liao and some man with a beard was talking to each other by my room.

"Umm...Zhang Liao? Who's this?"

"This is Wei's ruler, Cao Cao."

* * *

Umm...I'm done...review...please...broken...english...hee...hee...ha...ha...MOO! 


	3. Please forgive me, I'm sorry

Thank You rebiSB for reveiwing my story! You too sideways!

* * *

I nearly laughed because of his name, I mean Cao Cao? Please... 

"Lady Guan? Are you okay?" Zhang Liao asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"Anyway, he is our leader and I'm here to introduce you to him."

"Lady Guan, I am Cao Cao as you know." Cow Cow said.

"Nice to meet you...I'm Guan Xiang Cai. Xiang Cai, Guan Xiang, Guan Cai, you can call me anything." I said. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Hmm...yes, Lady Guan. But prehaps we can talk for awhile?" Cao Cao gave Zhang Liao a look that he wanted to talk to me alone. Zhang Liao started walking but I stopped him."Umm...Cao Cao? Yes we can probolly talk but not right now. Can you...umm...whats the word I'm looking for..._leave_ so I can talk to Lord Zhang Liao?" I know that was mean, but I don't want him to be here right now...

"Humph...fine then..." Then he left. I waited until he was completly gone, then I turned to Zhang Liao.

"Lady Guan, why did you do that?" He said. I draged him into my room and looked the door. "Lady Guan, whats wrong." He asked me once more.

"Zhang Liao, I wanna go home!" I screamed. "I know I just got here, but..." Zhang Liao but his finger on my lips.

"And why?" He said.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!"

"Just tell me why."

"I already told you! NO!" I yelled at him. He came closer, but I took a step back.

"Just tell me." He wispered softly.

"No..." I said. A tear fell. He walked closer but I steped back. I ran into the wall. There was a vase right by me, on top of the dresser.

"Please..." He said for the last time.

"No...no...NO!" I screamed while throwing the vase at him. He doged it.

"LADY GUAN!"

"NO! STAY AWAY!" I kept on throwing random things that were in my way or I found. I even threw some of my clothes at him. I was going insane! I finally lost my mind. I picked up one of my blades and threw it, going threw his hand. He screamed in pain. I can't belive I just did that! I can't see him like this. What shouldI do? Random things came poping up in my head. I coundn't control myself.I held my head any everything was getting dizzy. I fell on my knees for a while. I finally thought of something but, I can't tell him now, I'm too young. What if he doesn't love me back? I guesshave no choice. So, I got up from myknees and walked twords him, but I couldn't keep myself up. I need the strength to do this.I have to tell him.

"Lady...Guan...why?" His voice was fading. I sat by him and started to cry.

"Zhang Liao, I'm s-sorry. I sometimes can't control myself. I'm sorry..." I said in a quiet wisper but loud enough for him to hear.

"Just...t-tell...me..."

"I know you won't forgive me but...the only reason I did this is because I l-lov-love y-you." He looked up at me. "But, your not the only one. You see...Xu Haung and Cao Pi captured my heart too." I closed my eyes, then opened them. I thought I would see a angry Zhang Liao, but all what I saw was a that he was calm and not like he was about to kill me.

"Guan Xiang Cai, I know how you feel right now."

"I don't know what...please forgive me..." I closed my eyes once more, but then, I felt something...upon my lips. I opened my eyes. Zhang Liao, he was kissing me. I closed my eyes again and returned the kiss. Then, I opened my eyes and he stoped kissing me.

"I'm sorry Lady Guan."

"No, it's alright." I then remembered Zhang Liao's hand. "Zhang Liao, your hand. I forgot...wait here while I get some bandages." I said.

"Okay then. Do as you must." I left my room to find bandages. A few minutes later, I came back. He was laying on my bed. Everything was now clean except for the drops of blood on the floor.

"Everything alright Zhang Liao?" I said walking twords him.

"Yup..." He replied while I sat down by him and cleaned his wound and wraped the bandage around his hand. When I was done, I embraced him and he did the same. So we were sitting on my bed embracing each other...forgeting everything that just happened...

* * *

Umm...yeah...sure...okay then. Whatever, I'm done with chapter 2-akk! I mean 3!...why am I doing this?...?...hmm...YAY!(I don't know why I just did that.) Reviews PLEASE!(...I'm done...) 


End file.
